Archer and Kestrel Team Ups Part 1
by jasonx2225
Summary: Archer and Kestrel have teamed up yet again. This time they have to stop a cargo ship, and grab the captain to allow their bosses to get information about the ships contents. Sorry its so short. Ill make a longer one next time.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

"Kestrel, wake up" Archer said as he nudged Kestrel slightly. Kestrel awoke with a start and looked around. He realized he was on the silent boat the navy seals let them borrow along with a captain. "Are we there yet" he asked with a thick Russian accent. "Look for yourself" Archer answered. Kestrel looked forward and saw the huge cargo ship coming closer and closer. After Kestrel fully awoke, they ceased their conversation until they were right next to the huge ship. "I'll try to keep her steady" the navy seal said as Archer and Kestrel got their grappling hooks out. They threw the grappling hooks unto the ships railing and checked to see if it was tight enough for them to climb. "We're good" Archer told the seal. He nodded and veered to the left, speeding off to the direction from where they came. "You ready" Archer asked Kestrel. "As ready as ill ever be" he answered. They both climbed up to the railing. "Did you hear about the riots in Iraq" a voice said above them. Another voice answered, saying that he did. Archer and Kestrel quickly, but quietly climbed up to see the two men. They were close enough to be grabbed, but far enough for them to miss. "Should us" Archer whispered to Kestrel. He nodded. They both reached for the men, and they both got them. They threw the two men over the railing. "Bitch" Archer said as he climbed over the railing. Kestrel quickly made sure to check if there were any other guards. While he was gone Archer called Tom Reed back at Third Echelon. "Reed here" the voice said. "Reed its Archer, I just wanted to know the mission details."Stop the ship and grab the captain and wait for extraction" Reed answered and then he cut the line. "There are two guards, but they are patrolling. One goes to the left the other goes to the right, and they meet up in front of a door to get into the ship. "All right, head to the right and kill the first guard. I will drop onto the second one" Archer said. Kestrel agreed with the plan and got into position. Archer quickly climbed unto a crate and went to the spot where he would jump and, took out his knife, and waited. When the guard that Kestrel was supposed to kill rounded the bend, Kestrel punched him in the solar plexus and snapped his neck. He collapsed, dropping his gun that clattered loudly. "What the fuck... Are you alright" the other one called. When the dead guy didn't answer the one that was alive went to the spot where he was last seen. Archer tensed up and then jumped. He landed on the man, embedding his knife into the man's skull. "You just had to kill him like that" Archer said as he dug his knife out the man, the blood already pooling at their feet. "It's in my nature, as I am Russian" Kestrel said. They quickly looked around the whole outside area to make sure that they hadn't missed anybody. "You ready" Archer asked. "Конечно, мой друг" Kestrel answered. He had used that phrase many times and he knew that it meant of course my friend. Archer slowly opened the door and dove into a doorway. Kestrel did the same. "What's wrong" he whispered to Archer. "Enemy, coming towards us" Archer whispered back. The man walked right past them. Archer snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a chock hold. "Что" the man says. He drops his gun as Archer puts pressure on him. They take him outside. "Where is the engine room" Archer asks as he turns the man around and grabs his throat. "Я не говорю по-английски" the man said quickly. "What did he say to me" Archer asks as he punches the man. "He said he doesn't speak English" Kestrel says. "So I beat the crap out of him and you ask questions" Archer asked and said. "Yes" Kestrel answered. Then he turned his attention to the man. "Где машинноe отделении" Kestrel asked the man. "Я новый здесь" the man answered. Archer looked at Kestrel. Kestrel nodded. Archer punched him in the stomach and threw him at the wall. He crashed head first and fell down. Archer grabbed him again and picked him up. "Tы обманываeш" Kestrel yelled into the man's face. Archer knew that meant that he was lying, so Archer punched him in the face. The man's face was bruised, bloody, and most of it was broken. "I speak little English" the man said with a very thick Russian Accent. "It is at the lowest deck, at end of long corridor" he said. "Thank you" Archer said. He applied pressure to the man's neck, killing him. They went back inside, found a stairwell, and went downstairs. They encountered no enemies until they were at the lowest deck. They heard the engines nearby and realized that they skipped half of the way. "Have you heard section two check in" a women's voice said. "No, but we have confirmation that they are up there" the second voice, also a female, said. Archer took out his snake eye and wiggled it under the door and looked from side to side. The women were in front of them, their backs turned to the door. "Alright, on three we grab them and drag them in here. They are unarmed so do not kill them" Archer said. Kestrel nodded. Archer slowly and quietly opened a door yet again. "Three" he said. They grabbed the women and dragged them into the stairwell, Kestrel kicking the door closed as he got in. They held the women in that chock hold until they went limp in their hands. They gingerly laid them down and went down the long corridor that the man told them to go down. The sound of the engine came closer and closer until they saw a door. They tried opening it, but it was locked. "What do we do" Kestrel asked. "Wait here. I'll get in and open it" Archer said as he spotted the vent. He grabbed a small crate, pushed it against the wall, climbed up, and slid into the vent. Kestrel patiently waited for Archer to open the door. Archer took a right, went at an upwards slope, and then took another right. He saw the vent entrance. He opened it and looked down. "Holy shit" he said backing away. There was a twenty foot drop down. There was a pipe a little bit in front of the vent. He looked around the room and saw to guards with AK-47 aiming at two engineers. "Make it go faster" the bigger man said. "If we do the ship might capsize" one of the engineers screamed. Archer tuned out their conversation and thought about how to get down. The ship suddenly lurched forward and Archer tumbled out of the vent. He reached for the pipe and grabbed it with one hand while trying unsuccessfully to grab it with his other hand. He tried one last time and his other hand slipped off. He tumbled down, landing on a crate. He made no sound at all, so the AK guys never found out that he was there. Kestrel realized something was wrong after 15 minutes had passed. He followed Archer's movements and came upon the vent. "Черт" Kestrel said as he looked down and saw the distance and Archer's body.

Chapter 2:

Archer slowly regained consciousness. He saw Kestrel above him hanging from the same pipe he hung from. He saw Kestrel drop unto the crate and help Archer up. "Are you alright" Kestrel whispered. Archer nodded and saw the two guards looking around. "Why are they looking around" Archer asked Kestrel. I fell on the crate, but I have a lot of armor on and it made some noise" he answered. The two guards separated and so did the two agents. They snapped the guard's necks like twigs and grabbed their guns. The engineers heard the ruckus and pressed a button underneath the control panel. "Turn off the engines" they heard someone say (Archer) and they complied. The ship lurched forward yet again and the workers bashed their heads into the wall, killing one and severely injuring the other one. "Just wow" Kestrel said. They went to the door only to realize that there were guards behind the door. "Hide" Archer said. They both dove towards the area behind where the door would open. The guards demanded access into the room. Archer slowly lifted the bar of wood that kept the door closed. The guards broke into the room and spread out. "I'll find you fucker" one said. Kestrel snuck outside. Archer followed suit. "There he is" one screamed. Archer grabbed the door and yanked it shut. "Ow, fuck" he screamed as a bullet tore through his flesh right before he closed the door. Kestrel looked at the wound. They were still firing at the door. All of a sudden a bullet ricocheted off the door and hit the engine. Both of them exploded, allowing water to start flowing in, and also allowing fire to spread through the room. The explosion threw Archer and Kestrel back, knocking them out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Archer was the first one to regain his consciousness. He got his bearings and realized the water was up to his neck. He shook Kestrel awake and picked him up. "What the fuck is going on" Kestrel screamed as he saw the water going higher and higher, already up to his waist. "A bullet ricocheted off the door and hit the engine" Archer remembered as he completely awoke. "Fucking idiots" Kestrel muttered. They ran to the stairs. The women were just waking up and were shocked to see all of the water. "Come with us if you want to live" Kestrel said as he held out his hand. Archer was pretty busy trying to keep all of the water out of the stairwell for as long as possible. "Run" Archer screamed as he let go of the door. They got to the fourth deck when the stairwell leading up collapsed. "How the fuck does that happen. The fucking water is downstairs" Archer screamed in his frustration. Kestrel kicked open the door and off they ran again. They passed by crew members and mercenaries alike trying to get upstairs. "Are you the people that… you know what, fuck it" a mercenary said as Archer shoved him. After hearing the screams of terror the team quickened their pace to a run. Out of the blue Kestrel and Archer hear Tom Reed's voice in their headsets. "What the fuck is going on there" Reed said. "We ran into some trouble" Kestrel said. "The wires are going crazy, so what the fuck happened" Reed screamed into the headset from the other side of the world. "We got spotted and shot at. A bullet ricocheted off the wall and hit the engine, causing an explosion that is releasing a whole lot of water into the ship" Archer said. "Do we still go after the captain" Kestrel asked. "If you want cause we might send divers after the wreck" Reed answered. Then he cut the line. "Kestrel, take them to a life boat and keep everybody away from the lifeboat. I'll get the captain" Archer said. Kestrel nodded and took the women and ran towards the stairs. Archer went straight ahead. He grabbed a mercenary that was trying to get passed him. He shoved him against the wall. "Where is the captain" Archer asked. "The next door on your right" the mercenary said. Archer didn't want to let him live, but he did. Archer shoved the mercenary to the ground. "Run dumbshit" he said as he entered the room. The captain was leaning out of his porthole, looking at the speed of the ships descent into the ocean. Archer grabbed him and started pulling him towards the door. "Who are you" the captain asked as Archer hustled him through the door and into the hallway. Archer kept his mouth shut until he got to the stairwell. "I am a Splinter Cell that works for a company called Third Echelon. I am with my partner. He is Kestrel. You will have to die later" Archer said. The captain slowly nodded. They continued up the stairs. They were at the first deck when the ship exploded from within. It started sloping downwards, causing the captain to lose his balance. Archer grabbed him and they got onto the deck. They saw the ship started lurching forward. "Archer over here" Kestrel screamed. Archer looked around and saw them. "Go" Archer said as he shoved the captain forward. They ran to the life boat and jumped in. Archer shot the ropes and they plunged down into the water. They landed at a bad angle and Archer and the captain flew overboard. "Get back in here" Kestrel said as he saw a fin headed towards them. Archer so it and he swam to the life boat. He was able to get in. "Grab my hand" he screamed at the captain. "Ahhhhh" the captain screamed as the shark bit him. It dragged him underwater and tore him apart. "Motherfucker" Archer said as he slumped down, putting his head between his hands. They all sat in silence as Kestrel rowed the boat towards land, which was about 6 miles away. "Who are you" one of the women piped up. "We can't say" Archer said. Kestrel kept silent as he focused on the shore. The smarter of the women thought about it and came to a conclusion. "Are you guy's assassins" she asked. "You could say that" Kestrel answered. "And you are implying that" the women continued. "That we are basically assassins and a few other things" Archer said. That shut the women long enough for Kestrel to get them on shore. "So what do we do now" both women asked. Kestrel looked at Archer and Archer nodded. Kestrel took out his pistol and pointed it at the first women. "Who the fuck do you work for" he asked. They immediately tensed up. "He asked you a question" Archer said. "We work for Third Echelon" the women said. Archer froze. Kestrel looked at him with a worried look in his eyes. "Names" Archer said a little too quickly. The brunette got up. "You don't recognize me, do you Archer" she said. Archer looked her up and down and something clicked. "Your Anna Grimsdottir or Grim" he said in a shocked tone. The black haired one got up and said her name. At that point Archer was freaked out. "Reed, get us extraction now" Archer screamed into his headset. Reed complied and half an hour later a helicopter pulled up with a crew full of newly recruited Splinter Cells. "You have done well, but alas, to no avail" Reed said back at HQ. Kestrel nodded, but Archer sat there in somber silence. "What is wrong with you today" Reed asked. "Nothing, just the fact that I fell about 15 feet, got shot, and saw the captain die right in front of my eyes. All in all I'm fucking jolly" Archer said. Kestrel snorted and everybody in the room started laughing their asses off. Everybody but that women in the back that was in a cell, praying that her father would come rescue her.


End file.
